


Battle Cry

by jenndubya



Series: Skillet Song Collection [4]
Category: Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Wizard, Power Rangers Megaforce, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: 2013, Action, Fanvids, Gen, Superheroes, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the superheroes of 2013. Hear their battle cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Cry




End file.
